iGet A Reverse Christmas Gangbang
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: The sequel to last year's smash this time Melanie and seven hot chicks give David a reverse of what she got last Christmas


**A/N: What up iCarly lovers its that time of year again Christmas. And since last years story went over so well its time for a sequel. That's right its time for another Christmas gangbang but this time its David's turn. Yes David will take on eight girls so this is a reverse gangbang so enjoy**

* * *

**iGet A Reverse Christmas Gangbang**

David stood naked in his girlfriend slash cousin's bathroom brushing his teeth. When he felt a very familiar loving hands cares his semi hard cock making him moan in delight as he spit out the toothpaste. "Hey," he moaned feeling Melanie cup his balls.

"Hey happy anniversary," Melanie said kissing his shoulder while she slowly jerked her boyfriend's dick. "You ready for your presents baby?," she asked nipping at his neck

"Umm very ready," David said before rinsing his mouth out.

"Good but before you get dressed take these drink this," Melanie said holding out two blue diamond shaped pills and what looked to be a protein shake.

"Viagra?," David said looking at the pills. "Mel baby you know damn well I don't need this shit be sides I've gone like a month with out even jerking."

"I know baby believe me I know. But including me you're taking on eight girls that's sixteen tities and twenty seven holes just wanted to give you an edge," Melanie explained.

David looked at the pills for a moment then shrugged and popped them in his mouth. "Give me the shake," he said taking the drink from his girlfriend and taking a big gulp

"Good boy take your medicine," Melanie said reaching down and stroking his now erect cock.

"What's in the shake its good," David asked taking another drink of the mixure.

"Some milk strawberries pineapple juice tiny bit of protein powder a few stamina RX pills horny goat weed , Spanish fly powder and that stuff that gives porn stars big cum shots. Oh and a tiny bit of french vanilla coffee," Melanie said.

"Damn baby do you want my dick to explode," David said finishing the drink. "Also did you forget that the last time took Spanish fly I fucked you for like six hours."

" Oh I know," Melanie smiled before kissing him. " Now get dressed," she said

David took the time to look at Melanie's outfit. Much like last year she had chosen to be a slutty Mrs. Claus. This years outfit even more slutty consisting of a red tie front open cup halter bra with silver sequin trim around the cleavage. A matching red thong with a sequin waistband and suspender straps that covered nipples just barley as the outfit was ordered extra. The whole thing was rounded out by a sequin trimmed Santa hat and her black boots from last year with sequin cuffs at the top instead of the white ones from last year. As always David loved the outfit as well as loving his girlfriend's as her love of Christmas which caused her to dress in such a way. But it was the same love of Christmas that would have him wearing the outfit she picked out for him.

"Do I have too," David whined looking at the black bag on the door

"Yes its Christmas and its worth it and it won't be on long anyway," Melanie reasoned.

"Ughh fine," David said as he grabbed the bag and retrieved the red sequin thong. The thong itself was like the ones male exotic dancers wore and was g-string cut. Taking a deep breath he pulled on the garmet and wedged his semi hard member inside.

"Umm yummy now the baby oil," Melanie said grabbing the bottle off the counter. She then squirted a generous amount in her hands. "Ok arms out," she said instructing David to hold his arms out. She then started to oil his arms pecks abs and legs spending extra time around his crotch and abs. "Ok turn around," she said. Once he did she started applying the oil to his back and buttocks and backs of his legs. She then reached into the bag and pulled out a Santa hat. "Ok done."

David looked in the mirror and took in his appearance. "I look like a gay porn star," he said.

"Well there is that one fantasy," Melanie said with a smirk

"Don't start that," David said giving her a mock stern look on his face.

"Alright, alright lets get you laid Santa," Melanie said as they walked out of the bathroom.

The two walked hand in hand down the short hallway into the decorated living room. Much like for Melanie's gangbang last year living room was decorated for the holiday. Also like last year the couches were pulled back and there were two mattresses pushed together covered in red in green sheets. But what got David's attention were the seven different girls seemingly of all races. All with curvy bodies and all wearing elf green halter bras with candy cane trim around the cups and matching thongs and hats. Looking at all these sexy young ladies who were currently watching one of he and Melanie's homemade sex tapes, all he thought as he felt his cock harden was _"Merry Christmas to me."_

"Ladies stand up time for Santa Dave to meet his elves," Melanie said leading him over to the first of the seven girls. "Dave baby this is Pia."

Pia was a middle eastern Indian girl who stood about five foot nine with caramel mocha colored skin. Silky black hair that hung down past her shoulder blades full hips and breast and thick sexy toned thighs and sexy legs. And a bit of baby fat around the middle something that both David and Melanie found sexy. "Hello Pia pleasure to meet you," David said taking her hand and placing gentleman like kiss on it.

"Oh believe me from what I've seen and what Melanie has told me the pleasure is all mine. Our it will be," Pia said with a brilliant smile.

"I like this one Mel," David said liking Pia's attitude.

"Oh you ain't seen nothing yet, Pia turn around," Melanie said. Pia then turned showing her round hart shaped bubble butt making David salivate at the sight. "Now thunder clap," she said. Pia then began to bounce up and down making her cheeks ungulate and make a large clapping noise.

"Nice," David said smiling before giving her ass a smack. "By the way sweetie what cup size are you."

"Thirty D," Pia said with a smile.

"Now now lets move to next naughty elf this is Marisol," she said introducing the next girl.

Marisol was a tan skinned Puerto Rican girl who stood five foot four inches tall. She had gold blonde hair that hung down to the tops of her shoulders. Like the other girls she was voluptuous and was very gifted in the breast and butt department a little more in the breast department for someone her height giving her voluptuous yet tone shape . "Hello Marisol merry Christmas," David said kissing her hand like he did Pia's.

"Merry Christmas poppi," Marisol said with a smile. "And before you ask thirty two double D and all natural," she said. She then turned and mad her cheeks clap.

"Nice JLO booty," David said as he and Melanie moved to the next girl.

"This is Cammi," Melanie said introducing girl number three.

Cammi was about five foot three with very fare skinned. Her body was as voluptuous as the others just not as toned. What made the Caucasian girl stand out to David and Melanie were her neon blue hair and her many tattoos. "Oh Merry Christmas to you Cammi," David said kissing Cammi's hand like he did the others.

"I can't wait to get that dick in my ass," Cammi said with a smile.

"Ok next is Monet, and this one is really nasty when she gets going baby. May even give me a run for my money" Melanie said kissing the girl on the cheek.

Monet was a yellow skinned African American girl. Who David had pegged pretty much at perfect accuracy at being five foot even 125lbs with 34dd breast a twenty seven inch waist and forty inch hips. With a tattoo on her left hip. And straight black hair with the ends curled up with blonde highlights. "So are you as Nasty as my Mel says," David asked.

Monet smiled at David and reached in the front of his thong and squeezed his hard cock and rubbed the tip gathering his precum. She then licked it and said " You'll see," and smacked him on the ass.

"Oh and baby your next elf is Ami," Melanie said introducing the next girl.

Ami was a curvy girl of Asian decent looks and body wise she reminded David of one of his favorite porn stars Mika Tan. Which was one of the reasons Melanie picked her.

"Merry Christmas Ami," David said kissing her hand

"Merry Chirstmas to you," Ami said as she turned around, "You like," she said giving her ass a shake.

"I love," David said.

"Now baby this one is a special treat now via born in Brazil but raised in the states this is Luana,"

"Merry Christmas Luana," David said kissing the hand of the girl who resembled the pornographic actress Monica Santhiago but with slightly bigger breast.

"Luana baby tell Santa your measurements," Melanie said.

"Tits ,34D waist 25," Luana said running her hands over her tits and waist before turning around. "Ass 39," she said shaking her booty at him "And yes I love anal."

"We might have to keep this one baby ," David said .

"Now you have one more elf to meet. And this one is extra nice. This is Nikara," Melanie said introducing the five foot five with the skin the color of french vanilla coffee with hair that stopped at her shoulders. Thirty- four D breast , a twenty-five inch waist and thirty-five inch ass.

"Nice to meet you Nikara," David said kissing her hand.

"Like wise," Nikara said.

"Now baby I wanted to get you every flavor I could so Nikara tell David what nationality you are," Melanie said

"Italian, Black, Native American German and just a tiny bit of Irish ," Nikara said proudly.

"Now that we've all been introduced lets go over the rules shall we," Melanie said calling everyone to order.

"Rules?" Cammi said raising her eyebrow.

"Yes rules. Rule number one sharing is caring there's eight of us so if you want the dick give girl whose on it a tap our ask Dave," she said laying out the first rule. "Rule number two share the mouths and fingers we're all bi so suck some tits and eat some pussy some ass and finger someone. Rule number three worship the the cock and be freaky I don't want to see any lazy flat back pretty girl Kim Kardashian fucking get nasty and if you want it ruff tell him. Rule number four. Since my man can cum more than once and stay hard and we are all on the pill and STD free. No cum dodging yes ladies you can take creampies," she said moving behind David and hooking her thumbs in his waistband. "Now drop the panties and come get the dick!," she said yanking the thong down.

What followed were all eight girls shucking their panties and bras at light speed. Before he could fully understand what was happening David found himself on his back on the beds with all of the girls trying to get a piece of him. Pia was riding his face while Nikara sucked her tits and she fingered herself. Ami and Cammi were licking and biting his nipples. Making David moan into Pia's pussy. While Melanie Marisol and Luana sucked his dick. Melanie and Marisol alternating sucking the head while the other licked the shaft while Luana sucked his balls. But the stunning thing was Monet ravenously sucking his toes and licking his feet and the space to between his toes.

"Mmm looks like someone has a foot fetish huh Monet," Sam said momentarily stopping sucking David's dick.

"UMMM I LOVE FEET!," Monet goaned as she licked the sols his feet.

" Damn its bigger in real life," Marisol moaned as she spit on his twelve and half inch cock.

"Ummm I know!," Luana said as she tickled his testicles with her tongue.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YESS USE THAT TONGUE!," Pia screamed as ground her pussy onto David's tongue as it fucked into her engorged clit rubbing his nose. "Yeah you like that PUNJABI COOCHIE DON'T YOU!," she cried out her climax closing in.

"That tongue feel good Pia," Nikara asked as she fingered herself and used her free hand to twist Pia's nipples.

"OHH RIGHT THERE RIGHT FUCKING THERE," Cammi cried with pleasure as David's fingers found her G-spot.

"UGHHH! H..HOW DOES HE KNOW WITHOUT LOOKING," Ami moaned as he also found her G-spot.

"OHHHH SHIT!," Pia screamed as she came in David's mouth her body topling over to the side.

"That's it I'm taken a ride," Melanie said straddling David's cock and rubbing the head against her opening. She then dropped down impaling his entire length in her snatch. "OHH FUCK!" she moaned as she bounced up and down on his cock.

"YEAH RIDE THIS DICK BABY!," David said flexing his hips and driving his hard dick into her.

"Enough talking I know something better things you can use that tongue for!," Nikara said sitting on David's face and smothering him with her ass. "OHHHH LICK MY ASSHOLE!" she yelped as David probed her starfish. His loud moans making his tongues vibrate.

"OHHH AHHHHHHHHYESSSSSSS!," Cammi moaned as she came squirting on David's hand.

"MY DAMMMMNN!," Ami cried as she came moments after Cammi.

"UGH! SUCK MY TITS BITCHIES!," Melanie said grabbing Ami by the hair and pulling her to her right breast Cammi taking the left.

"Fuck Mel look at you creamin that dick!," Marisol said using her free to smack Melanie's ass as she finger blasted herself. "Umm hows look from down there Luana."

"Fuckin tasty!," Luna said licking David's shaft.

"Ummmm I'm not waitng on that dick!," Monet said grabbing one of the bottles of lube Melanie had set out earlier. She then squirted some in her hand and slathered it on her pussy next she squirted some on David's left foot. She then squatted over it and lowered herself. "AWWW YESSSSS!" she cried out in painful pleasure as David's size fifteen foot entered her.

"HOLY FUCK!," Pia moaned in shock fingering herself as she watched Monet bounce on David's foot.

"OHHHH DAMN LOOK THIS CRAZY BITCH MEL," Nikara said looking over Melanie, shoulder at Monet bouncing on David's foot.

"YEAH I'M A CRAZY FUCKING BITCH!," Monet cried as she plunged herself on David's foot. "UGGHH WIGGLE YOUR TOES DADDY!," she begged which David happily obliged.

In all his sexual adventures this one was a new experience. He had never had a woman put his foot in her vagina. Yes he had encountered foot fetishes before but not to this extreme. To be honest it felt weird and erotically enjoyable at the same time. He knew this was something he would not mind revisiting.

"OHHHHHH FUCK YESSS!," Melanie screamed as she came squirting on David's chest and stomach. Lightly soaking Cammi and Ami as she did before rolling off and joining Marisol Luana, Ami and Cammi in licking her cum from his cock and balls.

"UMMMMMM!," David moaned into Nikara's ass. Feeling the joy of having four tongues on his gentiles at once

"Umm my turn!," Marisol said licking her palm and rubbing her snatch before mounting David reverse cowgirl. "AHHH DIOS MIO! HE'S SO BIG!," She said as began bouncing on his member.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH CUUUUUUMMMMING!," Monet said with an ear splitting scream as she came on David's foot. "GRRRRRRR!" were the only sounds herd from her as she attacked his foot like a rabid animal. "Pia come here I want some pussy!," she said calling Pia over before pouncing on her.

Meanwhile Marisol was engaged in a three way kiss with Cammi and Ami while Melanie and Luana licked and nibbled her clit. As she rhode David's cock her blonde curls flying around as she did. Moaning as Cammi and Ami twisted her niples.

"Ummm you got a sweet sweet pussy," Luana moaned as she tongued the other girls clit while pinching her own.

"SUAD MERA FUDI KUTI! ," Pia moaned in Punjabi which translated to eat my pussy bitch. As she tugged at Monet's hair as the light skinned black girl ate her out.

"OHHHHH SHHHHHHHITTTT! SHIT SHIT SHIT! FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKK!," Marisol screamed as came on David's dick. "WHOOO! Which one of you bitches is next?" she said dismounting David.

"Me! And I want it doggy style," Nikara said climbing off David's face.

David rolled onto his knees and smacking Nikara's ass hard leaving a red mark. "Get on all fours bitch I'm running shit now!," He said with authority making the girls whistle. He then picked Luana up and placed her in a straddled on Nikara's back so they were both doggy style. "Make those big asses clap," he said and the girls happily did so then drove his dick balls deep into Nikara's cunt with one stroke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIEEEEEE FUCKK!," Nikara yelled as her body lunged forward.

"WHY YOU RUNNIN NAW DON'T RUN!" David grunt gripping Nikara's ass as he hammer fucked her. Going balls deep with each hard rapid pounding stroke. "MEL OPEN LUANA'S ASS UP FOR ME!," he said.

"UMMM YES DADDY!," Melanie said licking her lips as she pulled the Brazilian girl's ass cheeks open.

David then plunged his tongue deep into Luana's pucker making the girl moan. " UMM YOU GOT A SWEET ASS! HEY CAMMI QUIT BEING LAZY AND SUCK MY BALLS AMI LET NIKARA EAT YOUR ASS!" he said commanding the two unoccupied girls into position. Cammi underneath him between his legs sucking and licking his ball sack and Ami on her knees spreading her as for Nikara.

"UMMMM YOU LIKE THAT BUNDA BABY," Luana said using the Brazilian slang for ass while she shook hers in David's face.

"URGGGGGH FUCK YESS!," David grunted as he pounded harder into Nikara. He ten moaned into Melanie's mouth as she pulled him into a deep probing french kiss.

"Umm her ass does taste like candy,baby!," Melanie said before pulling David back into the kiss.

"OHHHH YESSS LICK IT OHHHH!," Ami moaned a Nikara rimmed her.

"AHHHH FUCK ME! FUCK ME!," Nikara screamed moving her mouth from Ami's anus her orgasm approaching.

"Yeah take that dick bitch!," Melanie said reaching down and smacking Nikara's rutting ass.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHFUCCCCCCCCKKKK!," Pia screamed as she came once again. As Monet continued her oral assault. "FUUUUUCCCKKKK! MOOOORRREEE!," she cred out.

"EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIELLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEHGGHHHH!," Nikara screamed as she came

"Your turn! ," David said as he stood and straddled Luana from behind and started drilling her from behind while she was still on top of Nikara.

"AHHHHHHH POPI AYEEEEE!," Luana screamed bouncing her ass back on David's cock.

Meanwhile Marisol moved underneath Nikara and began nursing on the girls hanging tits while Ami ate her out. Elsewhere Melanie and Cammi sat fingering each other while watching the action.

"Umm watch this!" Monet said pulling pulling herself away from Pia and crawling towards David. Once she was there she sat up on her knees behind him and spread his ass cheeks and ran her tongue up and down his crack

"AHHHH YEAH LICK MY ASS WHORE!," David grunted in pleasure. David was no stranger to both giving and receiving them as Melanie and he both enjoyed doing it. But still the feeling Monet's expert tongue probing into his asshole while he ravaged another girls pussy and the aphrodisiac cocktail running through his vanes coupled with the fact that he had eight beautiful women ready to fuck him at a moments notice. Turned him into an animal. "ERRGGGH YOU LOVE THAT ASS DON'T YOU, YOU FILTHY GREEDY WHORE!"

"ERGGGH YES I'M A FILTHY GREEDY PIG WHORE!," Monet said before spitting on David's asshole and licking it making grunting noises as she did.

"AYE FFFFFFFFFUCCCCCCKKKK!," Luana said as she climaxed creaming on David's dick.

"ERGGGGH CAMMI COME HERE!," David said ripping his cock from Luana's snatch before grabbing the pale skinned girl by her blue locks and throwing her down to her back

"Oh I like it ruff," Cammi said pulling her legs back behind her head.

David spit in his hand and rubbed it on his dick and said "Oh then you'll love this," and drove his dick into Cammi's ass.

"AHHHHH GODDAMN! GIVE IT TO ME!," Cammi groaned in pleasure as David bottomed out in her ass

"YEAH LIKE BLACK DICK IN YOUR TIGHT LITTLE ASS DON'T YOU!," David grunted increasing his speed. "ERGGGH ANSWER ME BITCH!," David said smacking her face.

"I FUCKING LOVE BLACK DICK IN MY TIGHT LITTLE ASS!," Cammi yelled "RIP IT APART!" she screamed again as David plowed into her

"Umm this pussy needs some attention ," Pia said crawling over to Cammi and licking and fingering her pussy

"And so do these nuts," Melanie said as she crawled under her boyfriend and began sucking his nuts.

" Umm sweet sweet pussy," Ami said as she crawled between Melanie's open legs and started eating her while giving her a good finger blasting.

"AHHHHHHH SHIT SUCK MY CLIT!," Melanie moaned taking her mouth off David's sack before licking his taint.

Meanwhile beside the pile of rutting bodies Marisol and Luana were locked in sixty nine burring their faces in each others cunts. While Nikara and Monet were now in an intense make out and scissoring session.

" UGGHH YOU LIKE THE TASTE OF HIS ASS BITCH!," Monet said before spitting into Nikara's mouth and shoving her tongue down her throat.

"UMMM," Nikara moaned as Monet sucked the air from her lungs.

"AYE COMER MI CONO!," Marisol moaned as Luana sucked her clit.

"SU CONO ES TAN DULCE!," Luana moaned feeling Marisol's tongue dance on her labia.

"HOLY FUCK...IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!," Cammi screamed as she cliamaxed her as muscles clinching around David's dick.

"OHHH MEL!," David moaned as Melanie pulled his dick from Cammi's ass and took it into her mouth.

"GAGAHHHHHHHK!," where the only sounds from coming from Melanie's mouth as she fucked her face on David's tool.

"Ughhh!," David groaned pulling his dick from Melanie's mouth and standing in the middle of the bed. "Come here!," he said pulling Pia to her feet and kissing her he then picked her up and proceeded to fuck her in mid air.

"OHHH OHHH! MENU ZOR NAL LAN MOR! MENU ZOR NAL LAN MOR!," Pia chanted in Punjabi as David rammed her. Which translated to fuck me hard

"YEAH BITCH TAKE MY DICK TAKE IT!" David growled as he bounced the beautiful Indian girl on his dick. "TUHANU BATALAVI VESAVA!," he grunted as he layed into her with his fuck stick.

"AHHH FUCK!...YOU SPEAK PUNJABI!," Pia asked he climax building closer.

"Oh he's full of surprises Pia right baby," Melanie said smiling as she teased her clit with delight.

"OH YEAH LIKE THIS!," David said shoving two fingers up Pia's ass.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!," Pia squealed as David probed he butt. "DAMNIT FUCKKKKKKK!" she yelled as David ducked his head and bit her nipple and rammed his dick in harder hitting her cervix.

"Get her baby get her!," Melanie said as she and the others watched David murder Pia's box.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH FUCK DAVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIDDDDD!," Pia screamed as she had her second David induced orgasm of the night shaking in David's arms like she'd been hit by 90,000 voltz of electricity.

David laid Pia down on the bed then pulled Ami to him on her side. He then placed her left leg on his shoulder straddled her right sliding his dick deep into her. And began pounding her with hard deep strokes.

"YES FUCK FUCK FUCK! MY TINY LITTLE ASIAN CUNT YOU BLACK BASTARD!," Ami groaned as David fucked her. "HARDER HARDER FUCK MY CUNT!," she said through gritted teeth

David wanting to deal a bit of physical punishment to go with the verbal Ami was trying to deal. Grabbed a hand full of her hair twisting it getting as close to the root as he could and yanked hard making her crane her neck back and her face turn red.

"OOOOWWWWWWW! YESSSS! MY GOD! OWWWWWWWWW!," Ami screamed with tears in her eyes as the worlds of pain and pleasure caved in on her in a blissful avalanche.

"YEERRRRRGGGGGH YEAH WHOSE MY BITCH WHOSE MY BITCH!," David growled as he slapped Ami's tits as he began to slip further into a primal sexual rage.

"I AM! I AM! I AM! I...I'M CUMMMMMING!," Ami screamed as she climaxed " OHHHH SHIT FUCK YOU!," she said kicking her legs out. "HERRGGGH UGHHH!"

"COME GET THIS PUSSY!," Monet said laying on her back holding her legs wide apart by her ankles.

David quickly pulled his member from inside Ami with a loud squishing noise and pounced on Monet and began pumping her soaking wet cunt. Driving every inch of his thick twelve in a half inch monster inside her.

"HARDER FUCK ME HARDER!," Monet pleaded thrusting pelvis up to meet David's strokes. Not getting what she felt was David's best or not as ruff as she wanted it she took drastic measures and smacked him hard across the face. "I SAID HARDER DAMNIT!"

David growled and backhanded her and began moving his hips so fast they registered as a blur to the naked eye. All while putting his weight and strength behind every thrust. While slapping her and spitting in her mouth.

"ARGGGGGAHHHHHHH YESS FUCK THIS NASTY BITCH FUCK MEEEE!," Monet scream humping back against David's strokes. " AHHHHHHHHHHHSHITTTTTT!" she screamed as her girl cum began to spray out around David's plunging dick. "AHHH DON'T STOP DON'T STOP!," she screamed as she continued to squirt.

"ERGGGGGHHH FUCK YEAH!," David said fucking harder into Monet while alternating between smacking her face and tits.

"Damn look at him go!," Cammi said as she masturbated with the other girls.

"She's spraying like a water fountain," Luana said as she fingered herself.

"AAHHHHHHH CHOKE ME!," Monet screamed.

Feeling the rush of his sexual rage take over and blind him David wrapped his hand around Monet's throat. "UGHHHH YOU SICK FUCKING SLUT!," he grunted driving harder into Monet.

"URRGGGACGGGHHHH YES I'M A SICK NASTY SLUT!," Monet said her face turning red from lack of oxygen prompting David to release some of the pressure on her throat.

"Oooooo she could use a drink," Melanie said squatting over Monet's face as she rapidly fingering herself her juices echoing inside herself.

"UMMMM GIVE IT ! GIVE IT! GIVE IT!," Monet screamed her mouth open her oen squirt fountain on the way.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNERRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!," Melanie and Monet screamed as a fountain of girl cum blasted from each girl that would make Angela Stone's squirting look like a leaky faucet. A good bit of Melanie's drenched Monet's face and mouth while the rests squirted up and sprayed David and Monet's bodies lightly hitting a few of the closer. Monet's stream went everywhere as David spanked her coochie with his dick making the gusher of girl juice spray everywhere.

"ERGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHAAAANNNNAHHHH!," Melanie screamed filling Monet's mouth with one last blast. Monet then gargled Melanie's squirt and spit it back into her face. Drenching the blonde in her own cum. Melanie rubbed her cum in her face and hair then roughly kissed Monet biting her lip. "DAVE FUCK MY ASS!," she said slipping into her sexually frenzied nature she called slut mode.

David pulled out of Monet but the horny young black girl grabbed him and said. "SIT ON MY FACE I WANT TO EAT YOUR ASS!"

"ERGGGGGH DO IT!," Melanie snarled grabbing her boyfriend's cock and pulling him over Monet's face. "SMOTHER THE BITCH!"

David never one to turn down a good rim job sat down on the girl's face. "AGGGHHHHHH FUCCKKKK!," David moaned feeling Monet began to deeply tongue fuck his asshole while Melanie jerked him off.

"SHE EATING THAT ASS GOOD BABY!," Melanie asked jerking hard on David's dick.

"AHHHH YESSS!" David growled grinding his as into Monet's mouth.

"ERGGHHH SHE'S HAD ENOUGH COME FUCK MY ASS!," Melanie said smacking her ass and spreading it as she got on all fours arching her back.

David quickly mounted her from behind her so he was standing over her a hand full of her hair and drove balls deep into Melanie's ass and began pounding into her with his full weight strength and speed pulling her hair. "GRRRRRAGGHHHHHHH YEAH GIMMMMIR THAT TIGHT FUCKING ASS!," he grunted drifting further into his sexual fog state as he felt his climax approaching. The gangbang was now entering hour three and while Melanie's special shake and Viagra had strengthen his already extreme stamina. But he had not so much as jerked off in a month add that with he had just fucked eight girls in two hours he was close to cumming. So close he could feel his cock throbbing in his chest. "ERRGAGGGHHHHHH MEL I'M GONNA CUM!," he groaned fucking harder.

"DO IT CUM! GIVE ME THAT FUCKING CREAMPIE RIGHT IN MY ASS! GIVE IT!" Melanie said as she came squirting her juices.

"AHHHAHHHAHHHAOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLL!," David howled as he filled Melanie's hole with his hot sticky creamy thick month old cum.

"UGGGGHH!," Melanie grunted pulling herself from his David's cock his load leaking from her ass. "UGHH BEND OVER BABY," she said turning and pushing down on David's back making him bend over. She then spread his muscular ass cheeks. " Monet come here! This his how you lick ass bitch!" she said plunging her tongue into David's back door twisting her face around as she went fully into slut mode. Soon Monet joined her in rimming David.

"URGGGGH MORE!," David said now fully into his sexual fog state. Melanie was familiar with this state she new her boyfriend had blacked out so to speak and had become a sex crazed animal. Only concerned with his insatiable lust and Melanie loved it. Cause she had had some of the best orgasms and sex with him at these times.

"His ass taste so fucking good!," Monet growled continuing to rim David

"Such a shame to waste a good creampie," Pia said as she began licking David's cum from Melanie's ass. Making the horny blonde moan

"MMMOOOOOORREEE!," David roared his mind blinded by lust.

Pushing Melanie and Monet aside and allowing David to stand up Pia crawled in front of David and spit on his cock. "YOU WANT MORE FUCK MY FACE!," she yelled before deep throating him burring her nose in David's pubes gagging around the thick slap of fuck meat.

"UGGGGGGHHHHMOREEE!," David said as he gripped the back of Pia's head roughly plunging his dick in and out of Pia's throat.

"GAGRAGGGGHHHUGGGG!," were the sounds coming from Pia as David fucked her throat raw. Her cheeks were turning red her eyes were watering ruining her make up and turning red thick ropes of saliva were beginning to leak from her mouth. And she loved it.

" Holy fuck he's a beast!," Nikara said as she looked on at the animalistic face fucking as Cammi sucked her nipples.

"I know ," Ami said as she and Luana fingerd each other.

"URGGGGH!," Pia said as David pushed her away from his dick. She then groaned as he tossed her onto her stomach . "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHMOTHERFUCKER!," she screamed as she felt all twelve and a half inches drive balls deep into her ass "AHHHHHHGOD!" she screamed as she start humping back against David's strokes.

"AGGGGHHHHH MORREEE MORRRRRE GIVE ME MOREEEEEEEEE!," David said fucking harder into Pia the room filling with sounds of their sweat soaked bodies slapping into eachother.

"Yeah take that dick bitch!," Marisol said watching with a smile

"UMMM GET HER BABY BUST THAT ASS GAPE HER," Melanie yelled encouraging David as he tore down Pia's backdoor.

"OHH OHHHH! OHHHH! YYYYYYIIIIIYYYYYIIIIIIIIAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!," Pia screamed as she came

"ERRAGGGGGRRRRRGGGGGG!," David growled as he fucked Pia's ass harder and faster.

"AHHHHHHHH OWWW FUUCCK! FUCK OWWW! YEEE!," Pia screeched slapping the mattress over and over as she climaxed again "UNNNNNGGGGGGAHHHHHHHHHH!" she continued screming now biting into the sheets.

"RRRRRGGGGH!" David yelled ripping his cock from Pia's now gaping ass. He then flipped her over and began jerking his cock as he straddled her chest. "ERGGGGGGGGHHHHHH RAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!," her groaned as he unleashed a massive geyser of thick hot cum. Covering her face and neck getting some in her hair and mouth and tits.

"Uggnnngggaahhh hehhh!," Pia said as she lay twitching her eyes glued shut by David's cum.

"Damn he's still hard not even a little soft," Cammi said looking on and seeing David's cock just as hard as it was when the night began.

"ERGGGGGH MOREEEEEEEEE!," David said grabbing Nikara and laying her down. He then straddled her chest and placed his cock between her breast and began to hump them as he held them around his member.

"YEAH FUCK THOSE BIG TITTIES FUCK 'EM!," Nikara said squeezing her nipples.

"ERGGGGGHHHH!," David grunted as he continued his tittie fuck but that wouldn't be enough. "ERRAAGGGGGGAHHHHHHHH MOOOORRREEE!" he said before hopping off her and lifting her legs up and driving his cock in her ass.

"FUCK IT FUCK MY ASS FUCK IT!," Nikara squealed with delight as David drilled her.

Not content with sitting back and watching Monet moved close to Nikara so they were hip to hip. She then took David's right hand pushed three of his fingers inside her vagina. "AHHHH YEEESSS FUCKING YESSSSS!," she screamed feeling David's digits tickle her g-spot as she fingered Nikara's clit.

"MOOOREEEEEE!," David roared as he fucked Nikara harder and finger banged Monet.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! SHHHHHHHITTTT!," Nikara yelled as she climaxed "FUUUUCKKK!" she screamed David continued to fuck her through climax.

"OHHH MY FUCKKKKKKK!EUUGGGGGRRRRRRAHHH!," Monet yelled as she squirted with so much force she pushed David's fingers out of her "GODDDAMN!," she said smacking her pussy as another gusher of girl cum came out of her.

"OHHHHH DAVVVVVVVVVVVIDDDD SHITTTTTT!" Nikara screamed as she came again.

"AGGGGGHHHHH!," David said as he came in Nikara's ass before pulling out and shooting the rest on her stomach his dick still rock hard. "MMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOORRRE GIVE ME MORRRRRREEEEEEE!" he growled needing to feel his sexual hunger.

Marisol wanting be next and thinking to get the jump on him tackled David pushing him back on the bed and started bouncing up and down on his rotating her hips in a figure eight on her down stroke. But soon the now blacked out David began thrusting with double her intensity. "AHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUCCCK YESSSSSSSS FUCK THIS BORICUA PUSSY POPI" she screamed as she road him.

"MOOORRRREEEE MUST HAVE MOOOORRREEE! CAN'T STOP!," David groaned as he fucked harder into Marisol.

"Three and a half hours he's be fucking for three and a half hours and he's still hard," Cammi said watching with nervous excitement.

"He's cum three times how is it possible," Luana said her pussy wet with anticipation

"I'll tell you how he's not human he's a fucking incubus," Pia said her eyes still plastered with cum.

"Ummm I assure you Pia he's all human," Melanie said licking some of the drying cum from the girl's tit.

"AGHHHHHHHH YOU'RE IN MY FUCKING STOMACH," Marisol groaned as David pummeled her sex. "OHHHH AYYEEEE AYYYEEEEEEE FUUUUUUUUUK," she shrieked climaxing. But unlike the first time this orgasm was so intense that streams of breast milk began spurting out of the girl's tits. Ever since she hit puberty Marisol had been able to give milk from her breast. The doctor had told her and her mom that it just happens that some women just lactate without ever giving birth. But since then whenever she had a intense orgasm streams of milk flowed from her tits. Before Marisol had time react she found herself in midair looking over David's shoulder and looking through blurred eyes at the other girls as David fucked her with blinding speed as he stood the bed.

"MUST HAVE MOOOORRREEE!," David said ducking his head and sucking Marisol's breast milk.

"That was fucking hot," Nikara said looking at the blonde girl being fucked like a rag doll.

"Hell yeah get him Marisol get that dick!," Melanie maturbating.

"NEEEED MOOOORRREEE! CAN'T STOP MUST HAVE MOREEEEEEEEE!," David roared fucking her harder.

"AYYEE NO MAS NO MAS POPPI NO MA...," Marisol screamed as her now glassy like brown eyes rolled back in her head as she stiffend with another climax as she passed out in David's Her limp body still responding to his jack hammering strokes her pussy muscles gripping him.

"I think he broke her," Monet said giggling.

"ERRRGGGGHH MMMMMOOOOOOOORRRRE!," David growled as filled Marisol's snatch with his cum. He the let the now unconcious Marisol fall onto the mattress "ERRRGGGHHHH REREGGHHHH MOOOORRREEE GIVE ME MORE!," he said.

Cammi feel brave and incredibly horny crawled between Marisol's legs and began licking the cum leaking her pussy shaking her ass at David. "OH FUCKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEE!," she moaned as David began pounding her while she quite literately began twerking as he fucked her. "YEAH GIMMIE THAT FUCKING BLACK COCK!" she moaned

"Yeah dance on that dick bitch!," Melanie moaned as she smacked Cammi's ass.

"MOOOOOORRRRREEEEEEEEEERRRGGGHHHH!," David said pounding away at Cammi's tight pink cunt making the blue haired moan louder "ERGGGGGGGGGGGG!," he grunted grabbing a hand full of her locks and yanking them.

"Twerk that phat ass Cammi!," Ami said cheering on the Caucasian girl.

"HOLY FUCKKKKKKK!," Cammi screamed as she came "UGHH MY ASS PUT IT IN MY ASS!," she begged. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OWWW!," she howled as David plunged balls deep into her as in one hard push and she continued jiggle her ass and fuck back against him.

"Dance on that cock you fucking anal whore!," Monet said as fingered herself.

"NNNNNRGGGGNNNNNN CUUUUUUMMMMING!," Cammi screamed as she climaxed. Despite her body shaking and tingling from the tear bringing orgasm Cammi could feel David's member throbbing and knew what was coming. "CUM ON MY FACE CUM ON MY DAMN FACE!" she said pulling away from his cock and laying underneath his dick and jerking him with her mouth open and rubbing her clit"CUM ON ME PLEASE CUM ON ME!," she begged having a mini orgasm

"AGGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHRRR!," he screamed as shot his fifth load onto Cammi's face hair and mouth.

"UMMMMM YUMMY!," Cammi said using the head of David's cock to scoop his seed into her mouth

"Heh, heh, MORE I, I, NEED MOREEEEEEEEE!," David said a bit breathlessly his cock still hard. He then tackled Ami into a modified missionary position with her legs on his shoulders with her toes over her head. So her ass was off the mattresses and he was in a squatting position his feet on either side of her. "MUST HAVE PUSSY MUST FUCKKKKKKK MUST HAVE MOREEEEEEEEE!," he said with a caveman like growl has pile drove his cock into the asian girls pussy.

"UGGHHH BEAT THIS PUSSY UP BEAT MY PUSSY UP BEAT IT!," Ami yelled through gritted teeth as the thick angry twelve and a half inch monster tore into her.

"Fuck four hours he's been going for four straight hours and his dick isn't close to being soft," Pia said as she looked on from her now half open eyes David's cum dried on her they entered hour five

"Umm I can't wait to get him I'll tame him," Luana said knowing she would most likely be next.

"Good luck," Melanie said.

"UGHHHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHHHHH GOD! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!," Ami screamed as she came

"ERGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" David grunted as he continued to fuck Ami into submission.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Ami groaned as she climaxed again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," David yelled as he came inside her pussy before pulling out and shooting the rest on her tits.

"Wow that was a lot!," Ami said shaking a bit as she scooped some of David's cum off her tits and put it in her mouth. "Umm pineapple and strawberries yum,"

"Come get in this ass baby its been waiting on you," Luana said making her ass clap as she got on all fours.

"UGH MORE!," David said as he crawled over to the buxom Brazilian and spread her cheeks apart. "MOOOORREE!," he said driving his dick into her brown eye.

"CARALHO MEU BUNDA! CARALHO MEU BUNDA!," Luana said over which was Portuguese for fuck my ass "AYE CARLHO MIM MAIS DIFICIL!" she said telling David to fuck her harder.

"ERGGGGGGGHHH AGHHHHH!," David groaned fucking her with all his might.

"Tear that ass up boy!," Nikara said reaching over and smacking David's ass.

"Yeah ride that bitch!," Cammi said as she rested her head in the crotch of the still unconscious Marisol.

"I think I've recovered enough for thirds," Pia said with a smile.

"Get in line," Melanie said eager to feel her boyfriend's dick inside her again

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH SHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!," Luana moaned she had two quick orgasms one on top of the other. "UGGGGGGGGGG CUM BABY CUM!,"

"ERRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGG MORREEEEEEEEEE!," David said fucking harder feeling his balls twitch with his seventh orgasm.

"AHHHHHHH FILL MY ASS BUST THAT FUCKING NUT IN MY ASSS!," Luana screamed as she came again.

"EERRRRERRRRR ERRRGGGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!," David groaned filling Luana's rectum with his hot load and skeeting the rest on her butt cheeks as he pulled out. "MOOO...," he started to growl before Monet tackled him.

"Yeah we know more. And you're gonna get more and some of this ass!," Monet said dropping her ass onto David's cock. Making his pole go balls deep into her ass "AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII FUCK YES!," she screamed as she reached back and grabbed David's thighs and road him like a barrel racer in a rhodeo. Her thirty-four double D's bouncing every which way.

"ERGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH MOOOREEEEEE!," David roared thrusting up into the light skinned girl's ass.

"YEAH GET IT GET IT FUCK JUICY CARAMEL ASS!," Monet said as she started rubbing her clit. "Hey Mel our boy looks hungry lets feed 'em!," she said.

"Ha Ha eat up baby!," Melanie said sitting on David's face. "AGHHH YESSSSSSSS TONGUE FUCK MEEEE BABY!" she moaned grinding on David's face as she finger her clit while David ate her.

"UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!," David moaned munching away Melanie's pussy and assfucking Monet. In his sex crazed mind he was now in heaven laying in a bed with six horny girls waiting for his cum. While two fucked his face and cock. But he wanted no needed more and he would get as much as he wanted until his sexual hunger was satisfied.

"UGH I'M GONNA CUM MEL!," Monet screamed.

"FUCK ME TOO!," Melanie said.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," the two nymphets screamed as they drenched David and each other in their pussy juice.

"UMMMMMERRRRRRRGGGGGMMMMMMMMM!," David growled as he came for the eighth straight time. As Melanie and Monet rolled off him he quickly mounted Melanie from behind stabbing into her pussy "MOOORREEE MORREEEEEEE!," he said hammer fucking her.

"UGHHH GET ALL YOU WANT BABY! ALL YOU FUCKING WANT!," Melanie said as reveled in the pleasure of having her boyfriend's dick deep in her snatch.

Melanie told him to have all he wanted, and for the next several hours that's exactly what he did. He some how manged fuck all eight girls at least three more times in every combination and every position possible. At one point he had Pia in the wheelbarrow position while she ate out Cammi and Nikara. At another point he had Ami and Marisol lying on there backs on top of each other making out while he alternated between fucking each of them while Melanie stood over them and David ate her out. While at one time he was standing and fucking Monet with her back to his chest and her legs spread wide as they could go. While Luana ate her out Marisol sucked his balls, Melanie and Pia rimmed him something the middle eastern hottie had not done before then and Cammi and Nikara sucked Monet's tits. With David cumming in or on the girls each time over and over until they all passed out soaked in each others cum and sweat. In a pile of sticky hot bodies.

As mid morning set in David and the seven girls began to stir with life. The heavy smell of sex still hanging in the air. Sheets still damp with cum and sweat hair and skin caked with dried seamen and pussy juice. Bodies tangled in a heap.

"Umm good morning ladies," David said pulling himself from under Pia Melanie and Cammie and stretching.

"Good...OW!," Marisol said as she tried to stand feeling an intense throbbing in her vagina. "My pussy is swollen shut!," she said reaching her into her crotch and touching her pussy. Feeling it red throbbing lips giving off heat.

"Mine too," Cammi said showing the girls and David her once pink but now swollen red pussy. "And my ass is so sore I can't even sit down."

"Fuck sitting down I can't even walk," Ami said laying on her stomach.

"My jaw is sore," Pia said rubbing her jaw, "and I'm going to have to scrub and shampoo for like four hours to get all this cum off me but it was so worth it. That was some of the best fucking I ever had."

"Some? Fuck that he was the best," Luana said leaning over and kissing David and getting nods and smiles the others.

"Agreed you sir are a sex god," Nikara said with a smile and kissing David's thigh.

"Told you my baby was the best, and look he has morning wood," Melanie said stoking David's once more hard dick.

"So I do," David said smiling as Melanie stroked him despite the swelling and soreness in his own member. "I'd like to thank you for a great night ladies," he said with a smile.

"No thank you I'd fuck you again if I wasn't so sore," Pia said.

"Sore? I'm ready to go right now," Melanie said her eyes dancing in her head. "What about you Monet?"

"ERRRGGH CAN'T TAK IT ANYMORE!" Monet said jumping on David's dick and riding him.

"AHHHHH SO TIGHT!," David feeling her swollen walls around his cock.

Melanie and the others looked on for thirty minutes as Monet fucked herself silly on David's dick until they both came and David filled her hungry hole with spunk. After Monet dismounted him all nine bodies crammed into shower dry humping making out and tradding oral sex they washed each other. As the oral shower orgy progressed. Melanie looked at her lover and asked. "How'd you enjoy your present baby?"

David looked at the naked wet girls and said, "Best Christmas ever I wonder how we'll top it next year."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Welp folks hope you enjoyed it. I think this topped last Christmas. But you let me know what you think. In closing I'd like to say Merry Christmas and Happy holidays to all my fans peace love SDR out**


End file.
